Street Princess :::England x Reader::: Part 1
by the.innocent.sorrow
Summary: Reader-chan copes with her difficult life out in the streets until one day she meets this oddly attractive englishaman that successfully changes her life and character


Tiny snowflakes were falling from the early morning sky, covering the dirty black town in a fluffy white sheet of snow. It almost seemed unreal; the way its ugly streets disappeared under the piles these tiny specks of ice created. It was one of those cold winter mornings when no one wanted to leave the comfort of their home; if they had one of course.

(f/n) was leaning against a solid brick wall, enjoying the silence surrounding her. It was way too early for the shops to open and therefore the streets were empty. She however felt the need to leave her 'family' for a bit before the town had fully woken up.

(f/n) tightened the old woolen scarf around her neck when the chilly winter air ruffled her thin clothes. She outstretched her hand and caught a few snowflakes, watching as they quickly melted onto her warm skin.

The girl huffed out a small cloud of air and pushed herself off of the wall, a tempting idea forming into her mind. She glanced at the nearby bakery and saw the familiar shopkeeper arranging some freshly-baked loafs of bread on the storefront. (f/n)'s mouth watered when she got a whiff of the delicious scent. Maybe she could snatch away a loaf or two while he was occupied? The idea seemed all too tempting. She remembered the way the little ones' stomachs grumbled last night when they went to bed. Guilt swelled within her as she recalled the memory; the way their big eyes looked at her desperately when she told them that she couldn't steal anything yesterday.

_No! She was going to get them something to eat today no matter what. _

(f/n) watched the old baker for a long time, waiting for the perfect moment to sneak up on him. Finally, he went into the kitchen to take out a new batch of breads out of the oven. (f/n) quickly entered the bakery and snatched two large loafs from the storefront. Moments after, the old baker returned from the kitchen with a big tray of steaming goods. He placed it on a nearby table and scratched the back of his neck, mumbling "Those damn brats." with a small chuckle.

(f/n) smiled joyfully as she exited her hiding spot and snuck up behind the old man. She clutched the warm loafs to her chest and covered them with her jacket. The old baker was one of the few good people in this ugly town. (f/n) knew very well that he was aware of her still being in his shop but decided to let her escape this time. She was forever grateful for this act of kindness.

The girl was too deep in thought to notice the nearing man and accidentally bumped her forehead into his shoulder, knocking her hat off of her and letting her (h/c) hair fall down her shoulders. When she came back to her senses she got a better look at him. He was rather young, probably in his mid-twenties, wearing a black trench coat and a top hat. The brim of his hat wad casting a dark shadow over his face so she couldn't really distinguish his features. All she could see was a strong jaw and pale thin cheeks. The man returned the top hat in its previous position and uncovered his face. He was surprisingly handsome and (f/n) caught herself staring into his emerald green eyes. The man in front of her was obviously rich and probably spoiled but somehow his eyes had a very bright and youthful glow, cheeky almost.

(F/n) was about to smile and apologize for bumping into him but he outstripped her. The man furrowed his brows.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" He asked, sounding like a spoiled brat "I'm waiting."

(f/n)'s first impression of the guy was immediately wiped away. There was nothing bright or cheeky about this man. He was a complete snob.

The girl's expression grew cold. Her previously curious eyes now looked at him with indifference.

"Well, I was about to, but you made me reconsider it."

The man's frown deepened.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, didn't I make myself clear? Go to hell." (f/n) replied and smirked victoriously when she saw the angry blush spreading across his face. Alas, he quickly recovered and honored her with one of his own smiles. The way he tilted his hat down and looked at her from under the brim her feel slightly uneasy.

"You know, you have a pretty foul mouth for a girl your age." He chuckled and turned on his heel. The man waved at her over his shoulder and continued his walk down the street.

"See you around, poppet." He chirped and turned around a corner.

(F/n) stood dumbfounded and stared in the direction he had gone. She nearly dropped the loafs of bread she had been holding. Realizing they were growing cold, (f/n) collected herself and rushed down the street.


End file.
